<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bookish |Gilbert Blythe x Reader| by dorkinsas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144486">Bookish |Gilbert Blythe x Reader|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas'>dorkinsas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some people just want to read forever. for that they believe the imagination of what the book gives them is all they'll ever recieve in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Shirley &amp; Everyone, Gilbert Blythe/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before the Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAST<br/>Lucas Jade Zumann as Gilbert "Gil" Blythe<br/>"[Y/N], be your Amy to my Laurie instead of your Jo to my Laurie."</p>
<p>Amybeth McNulty as Anne "Annie" Shirley Cuthbert<br/>"Sometimes we all must make a choice between what is right and what is easy."</p>
<p>Geraldine James as Marilla "Mary" Cuthbert<br/>"I've watched you grow up to be a remarkable woman. One that takes advice from her books. So please, take the advice of Pride and Prejudice for all of our sakes."</p>
<p>R. H. Thompson as Matthew "Matt" Cuthbert<br/>"My girls are the best thing to ever happen to me. So, please don't let one be taken from me."</p>
<p>Dalila Bela as Diana Barry<br/>"We all know if anyone was going to be Mrs Gilbert Blythe it wouldn't be Ruby. Not when she has to compete with his Nightingale."</p>
<p>Aymeric Jett Montaz as Jerry Baynard<br/>"So... where's your boyfriend now, Amy?"</p>
<p>Kyla Matthews as Ruby Gillis<br/>"I've always been jealous of [Y/N]. She doesn't do anything and Gilbert smiles at her like she's his golden sun coming out from behind a cloud."</p>
<p>Lia Pappas-Kemps as Jane Andrews<br/>"How do we get a guy to look at us like the way [Y/N] can get Gilbery Blythe to stare at her when she's not paying attention?"</p>
<p>Miranda Keon as Josie Pye<br/>"Ruby has liked Gilbert for four years! Just because you're his best friend that finally figured out your feelings which we all knew doesn't mean you call dibs."</p>
<p>Dalmar Abuzeid as Sebastian Lacroix<br/>"So that's the pretty face of the beautiful voice I was hearing."</p>
<p>Ashleigh Stewart as Winifred "Winnie" Rose<br/>"I'm sorry I took your best friend from you."</p>
<p>Wyatt Oleff as Laurie Fitz<br/>"I'm Laurie. Laurie Fitz. And we're sort of new here. Mine showing me and my siblings around, pretty girl."</p>
<p>Georgie Henley as Darcy Fitz<br/>"I still have hopes for you, you know. To realize being a wife is not all that you're capable of."</p>
<p>Austin Abrams as William Fitz<br/>"I think that donkey has a thing for you. And no, I'm not talking about our donkey."</p>
<p>You as [Y/N] Cuthbert<br/>"I don’t want to marry anyone just because I have. I don’t want to marry anyone just to be shown off or to be quiet. I want to marry someone who I can have actual intellectual conversations with. One where-.”</p>
<p>PLAYLIST<br/>Anchor by Skillet<br/>Babel by Mumford &amp; Sons<br/>Counting Stars by One Republic<br/>Daydream by Ruelle<br/>Everything has changed by Taylor Swift FEAT. Ed Sherran<br/>Friends by Anne-Marie &amp; Marshmello<br/>Gold by Imagine Dragons<br/>High Hopes by Panic! At the Disco<br/>I Won't Say (I'm in Love) by Hercules Soundtrack<br/>Invisible by Taylor Swift<br/>Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid<br/>Mr Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra<br/>Open Your Eyes by Gigi D'Agostino<br/>Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift<br/>See the Light by Tangled Soundtrack<br/>Something that I want by Tangled Soundtrack<br/>Wonderland by Taylor Swift</p>
<p>Disclaimer<br/>I do NOT own Anne with an E, Anne of Green Gables which it is adapted on, or you. All rights go to Netflick/ CBC, Lucy Maud Montgomery, and yourselves. I just own Laurie Fitz, Darcy Fitz, and William Fitz (future characters).</p>
<p>Extended Summary<br/>[Y/N] Cuthbert had been best friends with Gilbert Blythe since they've been small children. And she has always disregarded the "dibs" rule between the girls. But now with a new member in her family, her life flips. [Y/N] has always gotten advice from her books. And now it appears that its as good a time as any to do that. But she never thought she'll take the advice for her love life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap. 5: Sad, Beautiful Tragic</p><p>Dear Reader,</p><p>Despite what the title says, this is not a work purely of romance. Rather I would like it to be remember of the platonic love story between two sisters that empowered the ither to go after the only love she had ever known. As this piece of literature is by some my worst, it is the best thing I have ever created with my own hands up to date. Reviews have said the writing makes me seem scatterbrained while the events that transpired are nothing short of coincidence.</p><p>Well, this story marks the events of where I found my love in the form of my best friend. This story isn't just a piece of literature. It's real. Well, to me the entire thing is real. And I have proof to prove it. But our story is sad. Yes. It is beautiful. Yes. It is tragic. Yes.</p><p>But I wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Once Upon a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'Once Upon a Time long, long ago a king and queen ruled over a distant land. The queen was kind and lovely and all the people of the realm adored her. The only sadness in the queen's life was that she wished for a child but did not have one. One winter day, the queen was doing needle work while gazing out her ebony window at the new fallen snow. A bird flew by the window startling the queen and she pricked her finger. </p><p>A single drop of blood fell on the snow outside her window. As she looked at the blood on the snow she said to herself, "Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. Soon after that, the kind queen got her wish when she gave birth to a baby girl who had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. </p><p>They named the baby princess Snow White, but sadly, the queen died after giving birth to Snow White.' Why do the best stories have to be so tragic? Specifically the beginning with all of its context." I asked, turning to Gilbert Blythe.</p><p>Gilbert Blythe was my best friend. We've known each other since we were small children roughly the age of five. We were the only ones the other knew on their first day of school, and the two of us had clicked and stuck together since then. But as the years went on, certain matters made our platonic relations quite unpleasant. But we made it through. </p><p>By complete pretend ignorance of it all.</p><p>It was a couple days before Gilbert and his father would be leaving. And this would be the last time I would see him until school started up again in Autumn. I was sitting next to him  with my German Shepherd, Rusty, at my feet all while underneath a tree. Not just any tree. The tree we always managed to come to when we read with one another. Either a silent read on our own or one spoken together.</p><p>"No idea. Perhaps to make the happily ever after seem better than it really is?" he asked, turning towards me as he did so. "Haven't you asked them question though? About every other story you've read? Specifically the fairy tales."</p><p>I nodded before laying my head on his shoulder. "I suppose I have. But I only ask these questions because of my inquisitive nature. I ask the same questions to see if people can think differently about them."</p><p>"Well, if that's the case, then if you could ask me any question. Any question whatsoever, what would it be?" he asked me, resting his head on top of mine.</p><p>"If you could be a literary character for one day, what would it be?" I asked him.</p><p>"That is a troubling question. You'll probably be either a March sister or Elizabeth Bennett. Preferable Jo March. And if that's the case, then I'll be Laurie. Because we'll be the couple that everybody expects to happen, but then it doesn't go as planned." I faintly smiled at him.</p><p>I had only asked what literary character he would be. He didn't have to decide based on what or who I was. That's not what I asked. "Gil, I hope you have a good time in the District of Alberta. Despite the reasons you're going." I told him.</p><p>Gilbert sighed and I felt him move his head on top of my head. There was a reason I didn't say fun. He shouldn't have fun when his father is so gravely ill. That's a reason they're even going in the first place.</p><p>"I'll miss my only friend for the summer." I told him.</p><p>"I'll just miss her dog." He joked as Rusty got up from the ground and barked at him.</p><p>"Haha. Very funny." I told him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>